Wake me up when september ends
by anely
Summary: Oneshot terminado de Draco y Hermione, solo puedo decir...leanlo, es mi favorito antes Llamas de Fuego


Bueno este es el primer ff que escribo que no lleva por título el título de ninguna canción, pero es que encontré muchas que me gustaban pero ninguna creo que me gusta para ponerle a este ff. Solo espero que lo que lean les guste, porque a mi sí me gusto y eso que con mis ff suelo ser muy crítica, pero este es mi favorito de momento así que espero que les guste. Besos!

Disclaimer: Todo lo que crean conocer pertenece al mundo de JK Rowling y lo demás es del mundo destartalado de una servidora.

(.¤´¯··´¯¤.) (.¤´¯· LLAMAS DE FUEGO ·´¯¤.) 

**(.¤´¯··´¯¤.)**

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

_**Green Day**_

**(.¤´¯··´¯¤.)**

Existía.

Él existía.

Estaba con ella.

Y a ella eso no la gustaba.

Empezaba a sentirse demasiado incómoda como para seguir estando allí, sin hacer nada, con las manos sujetando un libro de tapas duras y rojas, pero sin leer, solo con la vista fija en el libro.

A su lado, su compañero Premio Anual Draco Malfoy se concentraba en su libro más que la chica en el suyo.

Ella no podía seguir así. Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían empezado el curso y ya se sentía demasiado mal como para encima tener que aguantar lo de aquel día.

Pero ¿qué demonios se creía él para hacer lo que le daba la gana sin cumplir con su obligación de Premio Anual?

Tenían una obligación para ese año y no era una obligación muy placentera, vale, ella lo admitía, pero no por eso debían pasar de ella como si nada. Estaba demasiado harta de ese tío.

Se levantó de golpe del sillón donde estaba sentada. Acababan de tener otra pelea de las ya muy comunes desde que habían llegado al colegio aquel año y habían tenido que empezar a compartir sala común.

Atrajo la atención del chico el cual cerró su libro con una mano metida entre las páginas para no perderse.

-¿A dónde diablos vas ahora?

Hermione paró en seco. No solo hacía lo que le daba la gana, alardeaba de ser Premio Anual, asustaba a los chiquillos sin que hubiesen hecho nada, no ayudaba en nada a que la sala común estuviera lo más limpia y agradable posible, sino que ahora se metía en su vida. Eso ya si que no...

-¿Te crees que te lo voy a decir, maldito idiota, vago e irresponsable? –chilló la chica.

Aquello si que atrajo la atención del chico al cien por cien- ¿Te crees que por poder mandar sobre chicos más pequeños que tú vas a poder mandar sobre mí?¿Te crees muy listo por ser Premio Anual cuando no haces nada de lo que te mandan e incluso haces lo que te da la gana todo el santo día? –Hermione estaba descontrolada- ¡Si por ser Premio Anual debo aguantar estas chorradas de mi compañero prefiero mil veces ser la ayudante personal de Hagrid para cuidar a sus escregutos de cola explosiva!

Hermione subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, saliendo por completo de la visión de Draco y lo último que supo Draco de ella durante cinco segundos fue un sonoro y fuerte portazo.

Terminó por reaccionar y dejó su libro sobre una mesa. Subió las mismas escaleras que momentos antes había subido Hermione hecha una verdadera furia y tocó la puerta de su cuarto con unos golpes secos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Malfoy? –sonó la voz ronca y apagada de Hermione desde dentro de la habitación.

-Si me dejas pasar te lo explico –dijo Draco alzando la voz para que Hermione oyese lo que estaba diciendo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ahora mismo no quiero hablar con nadie y mucho menos contigo Malfoy.

-Greanger ábreme la puerta y te lo explicare. Te aseguro que te va a gustar lo que te tengo que decir. Pero solo te lo diré si abres.

-Lo que tengas que decirme ya me lo dirás después pero ahora no.

Hermione parecía tajante y Draco decidió esperar a que se la pasasen los humos un rato. Bajó otra vez las escaleras no desanimado, porque sabía que iba a conseguirlo. Cogió su libro otra vez y siguió leyendo hasta que se hizo de noche.

**(.¤´¯··´¯¤.)**

Se colocó el pelo un poco y se hizo una coleta. Se lavó la cara y volvió a quitarse la coleta. Se peinó otra vez y salió del baño. Hacía ya bastante rato que había anochecido. No quiso bajar a cenar. Abrió la puerta de su habitación habiendo apagado antes la luz. No quería correr el riesgo de llamar la atención de Draco. Solo quería bajar a la sala a por su libro y volver a su cuarto. En los pies llevaba solo puestos unos calcetines blancos. También llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que le llegaba hasta la cintura, la cual rodeaba ajustándose a ella pero sin apretar. Aunque se había peinado, llevaba el pelo más alborotado de lo normal y tenía los ojos rojos y secos.

Asomó la cabeza por una esquina y se aseguró de que Draco no estaba en la sala. Tras echar varias ojeadas a la estancia asomó el resto de su cuerpo. No quería que Draco la viera así vestida y mucho menos que viese su cara. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con el chico que la había echo llorar durante cinco horas un sábado por la tarde.

Visualizó su libro. Se dio cuenta de que Draco se había vuelto a dejar las luces encendidas. Que manía tenía. ¿Tanto le costaba apagarlas? Dio un paso hacia delante y anduvo hasta su libro apoyado en la mesa al lado del de Draco. Cogió su libro de tapas rojas y no se había terminado de dar la vuelta que vio el libro de Draco justamente en el mismo sitio en que él mismo lo había dejado antes de que ella fuera a su cuarto. Lo cogió y le echó una ojeada por las tapas. Era un libro muy parecido al de ella, solo que con tapas azules. En la portada había un dibujo extraño. Un símbolo que nunca había visto. Pero le pareció bonito y enigmático. No había escrito ningún título. Se puso su libro entre su brazo derecho y su costado sujetándolo fuertemente para que no se le cayera y así poder utilizar las dos manos para manejar el libro de Draco. Quería saber de que iba. Cuál era su título. Vio una dedicatoria al principio pero estaba en un idioma raro, quizás eslavo. No estaba firmada. Pasó algunas hojas y vio que todo el libro estaba escrito en ese mismo idioma. ¿Qué hacía Draco con ese libro?

-Si intentas encontrar alguna respuesta lógica a esa pregunta jamás la encontrarás.

Hermione tardó varios segundos en asimilarlo todo. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta o no? Encima Draco la había dado un susto de muerte incluso ella juraría que había pegado un pequeño respingo. No quería que él la viese así tan... mal.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco? –dijo con voz monótona y sin levantar la cabeza ni girarse hacia el chico.

-Esta es mi sala común y tengo derecho a estar aquí.

Vaya, su pregunta si que había sido lógica...

-Déjame en paz Malfoy.

-Es que tengo una duda.

Hermione respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Parecía que él nunca iba a aprender cuando era un momento oportuno y cuando no.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Draco pareció pensar la manera en que iba a preguntarlo. Abrió un par de veces la boca con aire como para hablar pero se callaba de golpe emitiendo un pequeño ruidito con la garganta. Al fin Hermione dio muestras de impacientarse y querer marcharse de allí, pues empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie y miraba de vez en cuando el reloj. Justo cuando iba a decirle que se fuera a un lugar no muy bonito Draco empezó a hablar.

-Quería saber cuándo me toca a mi vigilar el pasillo del séptimo piso.

Aquello si que fue un choque para Hermione. Draco Malfoy la había preguntado por sus obligaciones. ¿Sería entonces que por fin iba a asumir responsabilidades de Premio Anual? Hermione sonrió en su interior aunque no dio muestras de ello cuando se giró y con la cabeza baja _(no miraría nunca a esos ojos grises que la observaban con calma y de manera algo pueril)_ dijo:

-Los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes a las once y media de la mañana y a las doce de la noche.

-¿A las doce de la noche?

Hermione asintió sin terminar de levantar del todo la cabeza _(jamás miraría a esos ojos grises que parecían cuestionar todo de manera cruel y viril)._

-¿Y a ti cuando te toca?

-Eso solo lo sé yo y no tienes porque saberlo tú.

Hermione se movió dando a entender que la charla improvista había acabado y que deseaba subir a su habitación a leer. Draco se apartó un poco frunciendo el ceño. Cuando Hermione había puesto el pie izquierdo sobre el primer escalón de la escalera que conducía las habitaciones Draco dijo:

-Espera.

Hermione paró en seco. Dudo un poco y finalmente se dio la vuelta y, con la cabeza baja _(en la vida miraría a esos ojos grises que eran una mezcla de cariño y astucia)_ avanzó hacia Draco hasta situarse a un metro de él.

-Entonces no es justo.

-¿Qué no es justo Malfoy?

-Llámame Draco.

Hermione volvió a suspirar.

-¿Qué no es justo, Draco?

-Tu sabes tus turnos y los míos, y yo se solo los míos. Lo justo sería que tú también me dijeras tus turnos.

-Es muy tarde Draco y estoy cansada. Lo único que quiero es irme a mi cuarto a leer y después a dormir, ¿vale? –alegó Hermione en su defensa.

-Está bien, como tú desees. Solo una cosa más.

-La última –afirmó Hermione harta de todo aquello.

-¿Puedo llamarte Hermione?

Hermione abrió los ojos sin levantar la cabeza _(moriría antes que tener que mirar esos ojos grises que eran capaces de poner nervioso a cualquiera y a la vez de calmar hasta al caballo más salvaje)_.

-Sí... Draco.

-Bueno, pues, hasta mañana Hermione.

-Hasta mañana Draco –dijo Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a subir los escalones de la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios para ponerse a leer y después dormir. Draco observó a su compañera hasta que se perdió por la esquina, por segunda vez en aquel día. Se dio cuenta entonces de que él también estaba agotado. Recogió su libro del suelo, pues a Hermione se le había caído cuando se asusto por Draco y realizó el mismo recorrido que acababa de hacer Hermione, solo que, al final del todo, en vez de entrar en la puerta de la izquierda, como había hecho Hermione, giró el pomo de la puerta de la derecha y se perdió en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

**(.¤´¯··´¯¤.)**

El domingo era su día favorito. Bajó feliz de su cuarto a la sala común. Vio que Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón con el pelo revuelto y con un libro en las manos. Era diferente al libro de el día anterior. Posiblemente ya le hubiera terminado, con la rapidez con que leía los libros no le extrañaba que el que tenía en las manos le estuviera acabando ya, y no lo debía haber empezado hace mucho. Seguramente ya habrá terminado sus tareas, aunque después se fuera a estudiar más. En cambio él, con solo releerse los apuntes le bastaba para sacar buena nota. De pequeño había tenido varios profesores particulares antes de empezar a ir a Hogwarts que, aparte de darle algunas asignaturas que se daban en el castillo, le daban las típicas asignaturas de los colegios muggles y, con solo once años, su cabeza contenía la misma información que un chico de diecisiete años muggle.

Se sentó en un sillón al lado del sofá donde ella estaba tumbada, leyendo. Estuvo mirándola durante bastante rato. Observaba el frenético pasar de hojas del libro, sus manos suaves posadas sobre las tapas del libro, esta vez verde, los ojos de color miel siguiendo las líneas del texto. Y él sabía que ella notaba su presencia, pero que mostraba ninguna señal de querer demostrar que sabía que él estaba allí, junto a ella.

Y entonces Hermione se levanta sin mirarle, pero a él no le importa. Sabe que está enfadada, y lo entiende. Pero no quiere que esté enfadada por su culpa, lógico. Quiere reparar su error, y solo se le ocurre decir:

-Hermione.

La chica entonces se voltea fingiendo que no sabía que estaba allí, pero ambos sabían que ella lo sabía desde el principio, desde que él había puesto el primer pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera para bajar hasta donde ella estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname.

Hermione parece pensárselo. La cabeza la da vueltas. No sabe qué decir. Realmente para ella todo había sido muy duro, y él lo sabía. Pero, por otro lado, también la había resultado gratificante, aun que ese dato él desconocía.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo.

-¿Y qué es todo?

-Lo de todos estos años... lo de ayer.

Hermione volvió a callar. Quería decírselo, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su voluntad.

-Me voy a duchar.

Draco quedó realmente shockeado. Hermione se había bloqueado completamente y solo pudo decir esa mísera y simple frase. Pero él la entendía. Y no pretendía que le perdonase así, sin más. No quiso decir nada, aunque tenía muchas cosas que decir.

Hermione subió la escalera y volvió a perderse en la esquina de siempre. Aquella escena parecía que iba a repetirse siempre.

Siempre él era el último en subir.

Esperó a que Hermione terminase de duchar. No quiso bajar a desayunar y, por lo que parecía, Hermione tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Entonces abrió su libro, el cual había cogido antes de salir de su dormitorio y se cambió de sillón, colocándose en el mismo que Hermione había ocupado cinco minutos antes y se puso en la misma posición de la chica, solo que sus pies sobresalían del reposabrazos del sillón, y los de ella encajaban perfectamente y no tenía la necesidad de subirlos al reposabrazos.

Tenía sueño. Mucho sueño. Había pasado una mala noche. Hacía días que no dormía bien y unas pronunciadas ojeras empezaban a aparecer por debajo de sus ojos. Y estaba también algo pálido.

Empezó a leer. Leía instrucciones, cosas sin sentido. Sabía que aquel libro iba a matarle, pero no podía dejar de leer. Órdenes...

Todo en su vida eran órdenes. Su padre, sus amigos, sus profesores, sus enemigos, la familia...todo, menos una persona.

Hermione era la única que no le daba órdenes estrictas. Por eso él había decidido no hacerla caso cuando se trataba de responsabilidades de premios anuales. A simple vista parecía que Hermione le mandaba constantemente, pero no era cierto. Ella se lo decía y explicaba, él contestaba con un "no lo haré", ella se desesperaba y le gritaba que era un idiota irresponsable. Pero nunca le obligó a hacerlo. Ella sabía que no podía ordenarle, y no lo hacía, aunque aquello la sacara de quicio.

Por eso, Draco decidió hacerla caso y no desquiciarla... para una persona racional en el castillo no iba a ser él quien la provocara la locura.

Hermione bajó silenciosamente. Desde su punto de vista solo veía los pies de Draco sobresalir del sillón. El respaldo de éste tapaba el resto de su cuerpo. Se aproximo silenciosamente a él. No quería que sintiese su presencia. Pero cuando se asomó despacio y discretamente por sobre el respaldo del sillón, vio como Draco dormía con gesto brusco.

Hermione se aproximó aún más, sin hacer ruido. Draco sostenía entre sus manos el libro. Hermione, cuidadosamente, se lo quitó y, poniendo entre las páginas abiertas un trozo de pergamino, cerró el libro y lo puso sobre la mesa. Entonces volvió a levantarse y fue por una manta a su dormitorio. Volvió a bajar en silencio. Al pisar el suelo de madera, éste crujía un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para sacar a Draco de su sueño.

Tapo cuidadosamente a Draco con la manta. Hacía frío. Pensó que su gesto brusco era debido al poco calor que hacía en la sala así que también encendió la chimenea. Se sentó en el sillón donde Draco se había sentado cuando bajó las escaleras aquella mañana. Era curioso, en menos de media hora se habían intercambiado los papeles.

Hermione le dejó dormir. Ella sabía que el chico no dormía bien desde hacía tiempo y, además, las ojeras y la desmesurada palidez del rostro de Draco solo confirmaban su teoría de que Draco no pasaba por un buen momento.

Se quedó contemplando al chico un rato. Entonces se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana. Afuera llovía, y eso la gustaba. Comenzó a hacer dibujos en el vaho de la ventana.

De súbito, oyó un ruido proveniente del sitio donde estaba tumbado Draco. Se acercó preocupada y vio como Draco parecía tener una desagradable pesadilla.

Dudo varias veces. Lo despertaba o no...

Draco empezó a moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro del sillón pero sin llegar a caerse. Hermione estiró un brazo con miedo y lo posó sobre el hombro de Draco y lo movió un poco. Draco de pronto abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –se atrevió a decir Hermione.

Draco se incorporó como pudo en el sillón y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Hermione se cambió de sillón y se sentó en el mismo que el de Draco. Le apartó el flequillo sudado de la frente y le dijo:

-¿Qué pasó?

Draco tragó varias veces saliva antes de contestar con un simple "nada" el cual no tranquilizó mucho a Hermione, la cual de golpe se dio cuenta de que hasta ella estaba sudando con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Sin embargo, intentó tranquilizar al muchacho pues, obviamente estaba más nervioso que ella.

-Draco ya pasó todo.

Estuvo intentando tranquilizarle durante varios minutos durante los cuales Draco tenía la mirada perdida y respiraba agitadamente. Entonces Hermione le abrazó y el chico empezó a tranquilizarse a medida que pasaban los minutos entre los brazos de la chica.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, gracias –dijo el muchacho algo aturdido.

-¿Tienes hambre?¿Sed?¿Frío?¿Calor? –preguntó Hermione también más tranquila.

-No a todas las preguntas –contestó el chico.

Hermione río un poco y dejó de abrazar a Draco, dedicándole una sonrisa, la cuál animó al muchacho.

-Tengo que decirte una cosa Draco que antes no pude decirte –dijo Hermione.

-Dime.

-Te perdono.

Y aquellas dos palabras fueron capaces de subir toda la moral que Draco había perdido.

Se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Hermione, levantándose también preocupada.- acabas de tener una pesadilla Draco, tienes que tumbarte y tranquilizarte.

-Estoy tranquilo Hermione, gracias a ti.

La chica se ruborizó un poco, pero seguía sin mirar a aquellos ojos _(nunca miraría a esos ojos grises y grandes perdidos y tristes, aunque a la vez alegres)_.

Draco se acercó a la ventana donde hacía un rato Hermione había estado dibujando. Se acercó y observó la marca que habían dejado los dibujos de Hermione y sonrió. Aquel gesto solo hizo ruborizarse aún más a la chica, la cual se acercó hasta el muchacho, aún sin mirarle a los ojos _(no veía el día en que se parase a mirar a esos ojos grises redondos y perfectos que eran capaces de ver a través de una persona)_ y se quedó allí, quieta, queriendo hacer algo coherente pero sin poder hacerlo. El cuerpo no respondía a sus suplicantes llamadas de ayuda.

Draco se giró hacia ella, la cual abrió la boca para suplicarle al chico que no dijera nada. Y él no dijo nada, solo se limitó a posar sus labios sobre los de ella, la cual no puso resistencia ninguna, el cuerpo seguía sin responderle.

Draco posó sus manos sobre las caderas de Hermione mientras suplicaba a ésta que permitiera besarla de mejor manera, y ella le concedió ese gusto dejando pasar la lengua del chico dentro de su boca mientras que pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y este abrazaba a Hermione, atrayéndola hacía él. Estuvieron así unos segundos los cuales fueron maravillosos para ambos. Cuando se separaron Hermione estaba completamente ruborizada, con los ojos cerrados suavemente y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Draco la miró y sonrió. Estaba preciosa de aquella manera.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sin mirar todavía a los de Draco _(¿era necesario mirar a esos ojos grises completamente... hermosos)_. Bajo las manos del cuello de Draco las cuales seguían allí y mientras bajaban acariciaban el cuerpo del chico hasta detenerse en su pecho.

-Gracias –dijo Draco.

-¿Por qué?

-Por perdonarme.

-No estoy enfadada Draco.

Y éste volvió a abrazar a Hermione la cual tenía los brazos aún en el pecho del chico, con las palmas de las manos abiertas tocándole.

Permanecieron así algunos minutos. Ambos habían girado la cabeza hacia la ventana y contemplaban la lluvia en silencio.

-Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te dije alguna vez que me pareces la chica más bella de todo el castillo?

Hermione volvió a ruborizarse y contestó con un simple "no".

-Pues es la verdad.

-Gracias.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

-¿Me acompañarás a la próxima excursión a Hosmeade? –preguntó Hermione.

Draco seguía callado.

-No lo sé –contestó finalmente.

-Oh, claro, entiendo. Querrás ir con Zabini y Parkinson.

Draco rió ligeramente y dijo:

-No, tonta. Quiero ir contigo. Pero no se si podré ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora no puedo contestarte.

Aquello no tranquilizó mucho más a la chica.

-Te prometo que no va a pasarte nada Hermione.

-¿Y qué debería pasarme?

-No lo sé. Pero no dejaré que te pase nada.

Hermione se abrazó más a Draco.

-Gracias.

**(.¤´¯··´¯¤.)**

Draco estaba solo en su dormitorio. Acababa de pasar la mejor de sus horas junto a Hermione, abrazados. Aquello era tan gratificante como saber que Hermione le quería. Se lo había dicho, a él, y no a otro, a pesar de que medio castillo babeaba cada vez que ella entraba inocentemente en el gran comedor y se sentaba junto a sus amigos. Y él también la quería, y ella lo sabía, porque él también se lo dijo a ella, como la dijo que cuidaría de ella y que jamás dejaría que la hiciesen daño.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, vestido. Eran las seis de la tarde y la lluvia no había cesado. Las gotas golpeaban el cristal de la ventana monótonamente.

Hermione había tenido que ir a vigilar el corredor del séptimo piso, y estaba solo.

Una lechuza tocó con el pico el cristal de la ventana, haciendo sobresaltar a Draco. Se levantó y abrió la ventana. La lechuza entró junto con una ráfaga de viento que arrastraba junto con la lechuza y él mismo algunas gotas de agua de lluvia las cuales mojaron a Draco en la túnica y en la cara.

Cerró con fuerza la ventana y fue hacia la lechuza, que se había posado en su mesilla de noche.

Le cogió la carta que portaba junto a ella. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, la cual, debido a la lluvia, se había mojado un poco y la tinta se había corrido.

La caligrafía era suave y firme, inclinada. Draco leyó la carta y, al terminar, no pudo contener una lagrima que cayó desde su ojo derecho pasando por la mejilla y parándose cerca de la barbilla. Calló y mojo un poco su túnica.

Se había sentado sin darse cuenta. Miró a la lechuza, la cuál le miró con unos ojos profundos y marrones. Le recordaron a Hermione solo que los de ella, lógicamente, eran mucho más pequeños. Sin pensárselo, cogió un pergamino y empezó a escribir en él una pequeña frase:

_Las mejores llamas son las que se apagan justo cuando nosotros queremos._

Dobló la carta y la metió en un nuevo sobre. Escribió el nombre de la persona a quien iba dirigida la carta y se la dio a la lechuza. Abrió la ventana nuevamente y la lechuza salió revoloteando bajo la lluvia. Cerró otra vez la ventana y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

No quería dormir, otra vez no. Aquella pesadilla se repetía en su mente cada vez con más frecuencia.

Se levantó de golpe. Hermione ya debería de haber vuelto. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajó a la sala.

Allí estaba.

Le vio. Se acercaron y Draco la dio un pequeño pero intenso beso en los labios.

-¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó Hermione.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bueno unos pequeños niños de segundo se entretenieron con mi bufanda.

-La juventud de hoy en día que está muy alocada.

Hermione rió y Draco la sonrió.

-Estoy muy cansada. Me voy a acostar. Son ya las nueve y media. No pensé que me demoraría tanto.

Draco acompañó a Hermione hasta su dormitorio. Pero no se quedó en la puerta. Entró con ella. Ambos se tumbaron el la cama con la ropa puesta y sin deshacer la cama. Hermione se quedó dormida rodeada de brazos de Draco. En cambio él no durmió.

A las doce de la noche, Draco se levantó cuidadosamente y dio un beso tierno y cálido a Hermione en los labios, sin llegar a despertarla. Cogió un pergamino y le escribió una carta a Hermione, se la dejó encima de la mesa y salió del cuarto. Bajó a la sala común. Y, una vez allí, se quedó dormido.

**(.¤´¯··´¯¤.)**

Llovía mucho. Un hombre estaba de pie frente a él.

-Decidiste ya, por lo que veo.

-Si.

Ambos gritaban ya que el viento era muy fuerte y no se oían bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

Se lo he prometido a ella, y cumpliré la promesa.

-Tu lo decidiste. También veo que descubriste que aquel sueño fue un sueño premonitorio, ¿verdad?

-Sí –repitió el chico.

-¿Y sabes que no hay vuelta atrás?

-Sí, era ella o yo, y ya elegí lo que hacer así que termina cuanto antes con esto.

-Esta bien. ¡ AVADA KEDAVRA!

**(.¤´¯··´¯¤.)**

Hermione se desperezó. Esperaba encontrar a Draco a su lado, pero no estaba. Se levantó y se miró al espejo. Tenía el pelo muy descolocado. Se lo peino con las manos un poco y vio una carta encima de la mesa. La leyó, pero no entendió lo que decía. Estaba claro que era de Draco, pero no sabía que quería decir. Solo pudo entender que Draco la amaba por encima de todo. Draco contaba una historia en la carta, pero Hermione seguía sin entender nada. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió, portando aún la carta de Draco.

Al bajar a la sala común lo último que iba a esperarse encontrar era aquello.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y su corazón se encogió todo lo que pudo. Lo único que pudo pronunciar fue:

"Draco..."

Bajó corriendo el tramo de escaleras que separaban el cuerpo inmóvil de Draco del de ella y soltó la carta cerca del cuerpo de Draco. Estaba en el suelo.

Hermione le cogió de del cuello y levantó su cabeza. Ahora entendía la carta de Draco.

Una sombra negra apareció en una esquina de la sala.

-No puedes hacer nada. Él decidió.

Hermione solo lloraba.

-Sabes que era él o tú.

Hermione seguía llorando.

-Yo solo cumplía órdenes de mi señor.

Hermione no paraba de llorar.

-Y él necesitaba el alma de un chico joven.

-¿Y por qué él?¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué nosotros?

-Por que no soporta que haya gente que sea más feliz que él.

Hermione no miraba a aquel hombre extraño, solo miraba a Draco, y solo lloraba.

-Él libro que Draco estaba leyendo no tiene nada que ver con esto, por si estas asociando ideas.

-¿Entonces?

-Era un libro que el padre de Draco le mandó leer. Quería que Draco aprendiese el idioma. Solo eso.

-¿Cómo murió?

-En un sueño.

Hermione lloraba en silencio. Era injusto. La sombra entonces desapareció, dejando a Hermione sola con el cuerpo de Draco, llorando descontroladamente.

Aún seguía lloviendo.

**(.¤´¯··´¯¤.)**

Hermione avanzaba debajo de la lluvia. Estaba sola. Se acercó al campo de Quidditch y se sentó en una grada. Iba llorando, con los ojos rojos y el pelo alborotado.

Entonces pensó en Draco, y dijo en voz alta:

-Puede que las mejores llamas son las que se apagan justo cuando nosotros queremos, pero nuestra llama se ha apagado justo cuando la hemos encendido.

_(Siempre recordaría a esos ojos grises acuosos que la habían amado durante el día más bonito de su vida)_

Miró al cielo mientras en su mente aparecía el rostro de Draco, con sus ojos grises. Y ella se quedó contemplándolos el resto de su vida.

**(.¤´¯··´¯¤.)**

Seguramente este haya sido el ff más emotivo que he escrito, y es por eso que es el que más me gusta. Se que se puede hacer algo costoso de leer algo tan contundente y sé que puede llegar a parecer pesado, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que descargar.

**Ojalá a nadie le pase lo que les pasó a Draco y a Hermione. Pero bueno, esta pareja es posiblemente mi favorita de Hogwarts, al menos en este momento, quien sabe si no cambiaré de opinión algún día.**

**Bueno este ff no se lo dedico a nadie en especial, solo a las personas que están enamoradas (me incluyo a mí). **

**Muchos besos para todos, en especial para ti Serpie, que sabes que te quiero mucho y que te voy a querer siempre, aunque no podamos vernos.**

**Mil besos para ti.**

**Bye!**

**oOº+†ANELY†+ºOo**


End file.
